Blind Love
by xfreelifex
Summary: He grinned as she reached up to kiss him again. They were two lovers, caught in the moment. It was one fiery moment of passion and hidden love neither of them had known was so strong. Oneshot, poemfic, EO


**A/N: **I own...nothing.

**A/N:** Hm. Well I have to say, Kay, you wrote this poem for me over a month ago (two?), and only now and I finally writing this sex scene for you. Yes, sex scene, everyone. Not explicit by any means, I'll let your imaginations take care of that since I'm not really into writing in this genre. But it's all for you, Kay!

**So...dedications...Kay**, for providing me with the poem to inspire me, and for encouraging me to write this, **Kelly**, for all of her...interesting images of HAPPY RABBITS in order to help me write this, **Nat**, for talking to me along the way, and **Rachel** and **Mandi** for all of their support and encouragement.

Without further ado, here it is! I love reviews and my wonderful reviewers!

**Poem: **Blind Love

**Author:** KaydenceRei

* * *

She was pissed.

Olivia fumbled with the key in the lock, and when she finally managed to unlock her stubborn door, she yanked the door open and slammed it shut as she stormed inside.

She was really pissed.

She slammed her keys down onto the counter where they hit with a loud _clang!_ Olivia opened up the pantry door looking for something to eat, and finally settled on just heating up a can of soup. She closed the door with a bang and banged the soup pan onto the range top. She banged the can of soup onto the counter and when she had finished opening the lid, she banged the can opener onto the counter too. Four bangs. And a clang from when the keys hit the counter.

She was still really pissed.

Olivia couldn't understand it. She and Elliot usually got along so well with each other. They were great partners, friends…maybe more? Olivia shook her head. She didn't want to think that way.

_I wonder when things began to change,_

_When we became friends and how we became more._

_And I wonder when love had come into range,_

_Or how you shook my heart at its core._

They were strong partners: dynamic, and quick; sometimes it seemed like they could read each others' minds. They had started off shaky, but they had quickly developed and now they made a mean team. Olivia understood her partner's weaknesses and he understood hers. They both respected their differences and found ways to work around them.

Or so she had thought.

_But something seemed to go wrong today,_

_I just don't want to believe it, or end it that way._

_We lost our wills, and I don't know what to say,_

_I didn't mean for you to react that way._

How dare he do such a thing! Olivia began fuming again as her soup began to bubble, as though it reflected her turmoil inside. Olivia still could not believe what he had done.

They were working on a case, and it was another case with children. The cases with children brought out either the best or the worst in their partnership and this time it had been the worst. Elliot had called Olivia over earlier that day and explained that he felt she was getting too close to the case. This wasn't the first time Elliot had suggested such a thing, and Olivia, like in the other times, had sort of brushed him off. She thought she could trust her partner enough not to have to watch his every move, but she had thought wrong.

He had decided to tell Cragen what he thought.

Olivia had the right to be really pissed.

_Maybe, just maybe, we'll forgive and forget,_

_Or maybe, just maybe, we're at our wits end._

_But I don't want to live in this wallow of regret,_

_And I forgot how hard it was to make my heart mend._

Olivia wanted to forgive him, but something was holding her back. It was like he had betrayed her trust by telling Cragen he didn't think she could handle this case. Admittedly, she hadn't explicitly told him not to tell the captain, but Olivia rather thought that Elliot understood her well enough to know she wouldn't like the captain to be told. She thought the trust was just there, silently present. It shouldn't have to be something she asked for.

A knock at the front door caused Olivia to drop her spoon in shock. She stood up slowly, not sure who would be calling on her at this late hour. She cast her mind around and it wasn't long until it landed on Elliot. She sighed angrily. She didn't really feel like talking to him right now.

"Olivia!" he called softly through the door. "Olivia, please open up and talk to me!"

He had nerve, she'd give him that. He had come here, after all, even though she was clearly angry with him. He wanted to make it better. Maybe she should give him that chance.

Olivia walked slowly over to the door. When she was only a few steps away, Elliot called through the polished wood again. "Okay, Liv, I respect that. I know you're really mad at me. I'll just…go then. But I know you're probably listening through the door, so…just listen when I say this. I just want you to be safe, Olivia. That's all I ever wanted. And I know you're really pissed right now that I got you pulled off the case, and I'm sorry you're mad at me. But I'm not sorry that I cared. I'll never be sorry."

Olivia stood with her hand stretched out to the door handle, her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but she knew now that she had to speak to Elliot. She quickly turned and handle and turned the door open.

"Elliot!"

He had already started walking down the hall away from her door. When he heard her voice, he turned around slowly and faced her. He walked back to her apartment and stood right outside the door waiting to be asked inside.

_There's something about your touch, your passion,_

_Making it so hard to tell you exactly what I'm feeling._

_And something about the way you don't care about my fashion,_

_That makes seeing you send my heart beat reeling._

Olivia didn't say anything, but just stepped back to allow Elliot to enter her apartment. She shut the door behind him and turned around to face him. He was waiting for her to speak.

"I'm still mad, you know," she said finally.

Elliot nodded slightly. "I know," he said softly. He took a step closer.

"Why don't you trust me, Elliot?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "It isn't about trust, Olivia. I do trust you. I trust you with my life, we're partners. I just want you to be safe. This case isn't good for you…"

"I can take care of myself," Olivia said, slightly defensively.

"Yes," Elliot agreed softly. "Yes, you can. But sometimes, Liv, you can't. This was one of those cases. Look at you. You haven't slept or eaten in days. You can't live like this."

Olivia bit her lip, but didn't respond. She didn't know what to say.

_Anger and anguish came from you today,_

_And I feel so bad, but I'm at a loss for words._

_I honestly didn't mean for you to feel that way,_

_My heart's feeling binded, caught in the cords_

Elliot took a step closer to her and touched her cheek lightly. Olivia looked up at him. "I'm not sorry for caring, but I am sorry for everything else." Olivia nodded slowly and Elliot continued. "I really care about you, Olivia." He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and then leaned in to whisper, "I love you."

Olivia was too surprised to say anything, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. She could taste Elliot's shock, but also his passion and his love. It scared her, and she suddenly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

_Yet there's just too many gray areas for us,_

_In such a black and white relationship._

_And I'm sorry if I make too much of a fuss,_

_But it's useless to tell me to "get a grip"._

Elliot cupped her cheek. "No, you shouldn't have." Olivia dropped her gaze, but Elliot brought it back up to his. "I should have done it first."

Olivia grinned and he kissed her again. This time, both of them met with passion, and held back nothing. Their fears were gone, or otherwise masked, as they began to remove each other's clothing. They fell back in each other's arms onto Olivia's couch, still locked in a passionate kiss.

Elliot traced his lips over Olivia's neck as she arched her neck back. He grinned as she reached up to kiss him again. They were two lovers, caught in the moment. It was one fiery moment of passion and hidden love neither of them had known was so strong. They continued to live out their passion and fantasies until they collapsed against each other, exhausted.

_There's a fine line between wanting and needing you,_

_At times I know I need you, and others I just want your love._

_But something always holds me back with you,_

_And yet I'll always be here, when push comes to shove._

"I love you, Olivia," Elliot whispered against her cheek. He closed his eyes and let his exhaustion overtake him.


End file.
